breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyth
A Skyth is a repltilian creature that originates from the planet Therigenia. Physiology Young Skyth nagas are about ten feet from head to tail at about 15 years of age. Full adults can grow up to 25-30 feet in length. All Skyth have dark colored scales; usually black or purple. Their skin is always the same, a silvery blue hue. Their hair colors range from white, silver, blue, black, and green. Their bodies are adorned in black tribal tattoos. A young Skyth’s poison is rather harmless, and only causes a mild rash. Once puberty hits it becomes more potent over the course of their lifetime. A Skyth can also choose whether or not to use their poison, a skill even the children can learn rather easily. Lifespan The average Skyth lives longer than even the Feyric, about 300 to 400 years. Reproduction The courtship ritual between two Skyth involves the one instigating the event to perform a dance for the other. If their partner dances as well it means he/she is interested in the other. The normal gestation period for Skyth offspring is about 2 years, and the female can be pregnant with up to a dozen offspring at once. The female’s reproductive organs are located in her lower human abdomen, while the male’s is located 6 inches from the tip of his tail. The Skyth can breed with these species: *Human *Razorbeak *Siren Skills and Abilities * Tail Strength: A Skyth's tail is his/her most powerful tool. Adults can lift up to three times their own bodyweight with them. * Temperature Sense: Just like normal snakes, Skyth can use their tongues to track heat sources at night to hunt their prey. However this skill is often used to gauge the weather, and even predict impeding rain. * Underwater Sight: Similar to crocodiles, Skyth’s have a second clear eyelid that can slide over to protect their eyes like a set of goggles. * Infinite Fangs: If a Skyth ever loses his/her fangs, they’ll grow a new one in about 24 hours. History The Skyth come from the same planet as the Aggrogons, and the two species live together in harmony. However every once in a while a skirmish would brew between the two tribes. The Skyth themselves were once herbavores before evolving through the food chain into carnivores. Their skills as hunters increased to the point where they would've became top predators if it wasn't for the Aggrogons. The lumbering beasts were one of the few things that are immune to even the strongest Skyth poison, and they had them outmatched in power and size. For now there is a stalemate between the two tribes, and they've even started to benefit from one another through trade. Over time the Skyth mastered herbal medicine and potion making. Doctors can cure many ailments with simply the plants they pick from their gardens in their backyards. Female Skyth are often seen across the galaxy as dancers in nightclubs, using their hypnotic eyes and movements to captivate their audience. Many rumors have been circulated that when truly in synch, a Skyth can control another person's subconcious mind. Religion and Customs Most Skyth are pagans. They worship the gods and goddesses of earth, fire, water, wind, light, darkness, time, war, and fertility. There’s also a holiday devoted to each one. The parties are rather formal at first, but quickly turn into all night dancing and fun. The most important Skyth ritual occurs during childbirth. At the first signs of labor, the mother is brought to one of the altars of Maloo, the Skyth goddess of fertility. It is there that the names of the children aren’t chosen by the parents, but by a witch doctor who burns animal bones on a sacred pyre. As per the ritual the fire must last until the baby (or babies) is fully out of the womb. The witch doctor then checks the ashes and compares them to a set of ancient scrolls that legends say were written by the goddess herself to see the names. There’s a hospital nearby for the mother to rest. Trivia *Skyths were once hunted for their scales to make purses and boots. The practice was quickly outlawed by the Intergalactic Union. *To a Skyth, yawning without covering your mouth is seen as a sign that you want to eat them. It’s also a hint if a Skyth is thinking about eating you. *During the birthing ritual, if the flame suddenly dies before the offspring are born then that is seen as a bad omen. *Despite being considered reptiles, Skyth are only partially cold blooded. The heat their bodies regulate is minor however, and they need the climate within a certain range or they'll become lethargic and lazy. Category:Species